ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters in Justice League: Rings of the Force
This is a list of the characters featured in [[Justice League: Rings of the Force|''Justice League: Rings of the Force]]. '''Main Characters' Individuals Sonic the Hedgehog * V/A: Michael Rosenbaum * Biography: The World's Fastest Hedgehog and one of the Series' protagonists. While he uses the same powers and abilities as in the video games, including his Lightspeed running abilities, he is also armed with Phoenix Talon, the Sword of Soleanna which can only be lifted by Sonic and those he trusts, and an arsenal of Trick Power Rings with numerous functions. * Appearance: The same as in current games. He also wears black jeans, a white shirt and a brown jacket. In some episodes, he wears a green strpped black bodysuit with a Soleanna logo in his chest. Batman / Bruce Wayne * V/A: Kevin Conroy * Biography: Gotham City's richest man who trainned to be the World's Greatest Detective and Dark Knight after witnessing the murder of his parents by the hands of an catburglar at young age. He is one of the leaders of the Justice League alongside Superman and Wonder Woman. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Film Universe (starting with Justice League: War). Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * V/A: Susan Eisenberg * Biography: The Amazon Princess of Themyscira and Demigoddess daughter of Zeus. She is one of the founders and leaders of the Justice League alongside Superman and Batman. * Appearance: Some of the same as her Pre-Flashpoint appearance in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * V/A: George Newbern * Biography: One of the last survivors of Krypton along with his cousin Kara Zor-El and one of Earth's greatest and most respected heroes. He is one of the founders and leaders of the Justice League alongside Batman and Wonder Woman. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Film Universe (starting with Justice League: War). Anakin Skywalker * V/A: Matt Lanter * Biography: A Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council. He is Sonic's main Jedi Partner. * Appearance: Detailed after Hayden Christensen's performance in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Supporting Characters Individual Characters Lois Lane * V/A: Dana Delany * Bioggraphy: Daily Planet's respected Star Journalist, she is Superman's wife and the Justice League's adviser and liason to the Government. * Appearance: Based on Amy Adams' character in DC Extended Universe (Man of Steel, Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League). Padmé Amidala * V/A: Catherine Taber * Biography: The kindhearted Senator of Theed in Nabbo. She is Anakin Skywalker's secret wife and a great supporter to the Jedi Council and member of the Republic. * Appearance: Detailed after Natalie Portman's character in the Prequel Trilogy. Princess Elise the Third * V/A: Lacey Chabert * Biography: The Princess of Soleanna. She has a very compassionate relationship with Sonic, whom she sees as a Brother-figure. * Appearance: Detailed after her appearance in 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog video game. Angel of Mobius / Princess Sally Acorn * V/A: Kath Soucie * Biography: The founder and first leader of the Freedom Fighters and Sonic's first lover before her sacrifice to use the Power Stone to free the Mobians from a curse inflicted on them by Ixis Naugus. She is eventually turned into the Angel of Mobius after Deadman has his powers duplicated by a Power Ring which saves him from being destroyed by the Spectre (whose host Jim Corrigan was at the time mind controlled by Tala and Naugus) and passes it to her, transforming her into a Angel-themed heroine with Deadman's abilities. * Appearance: The same as in the current Archie Comics in her first form. As the Angel of Mobius, she wears a one piece white leotard with the logo of Soleanna in her chest, blue long boots and gloves, a golden tiara with a Sapphire in the middle and a stardust-laced halo over her head. Justice League Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * V/A: Nathan Fillion * Biography: A veteran Air-Force pilot and member of the Green Lantern Corps as well as a founding member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League: War and Throne of Atlantis. Flash / Barry Allen * V/A: Neal McDonough * Biography: A scientist who developed superhuman lightspeed abilities after chemicals were struck by a lightnings. He is a founding member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Film Universe (since Justice League: War). Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * V/A: Carl Lumbly * Biography: One of the last surviving Martians (along with his niece M'gann M'orzz) and a founding member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in Young Justice. Aquaman / Arthur Curry * V/A: Crispin Freeman * Biography: The Half-Human Half-Atlantean King of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. Geo-Force / Brion Markov * V/A: Jason Marsden * Biography: The Prince of Markovia with the abilities to control the classic elements of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. * Appearance: The same as in the [[Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe|''Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe]], but animated after the characters in '''DC Animated Film Universe'. Supergirl / Kara Danvers / Kara Zor-El * V/A: Tara Strong * Biography: Superman's biological cousin and Geo-Force's love interest. * Appearance: The same as in the [[Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe|''Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe]], but animated after the characters in '''DC Animated Film Universe'. Cyborg / Victor Stone * V/A: Khary Payton * Biography: A former college athlete who, after being cybernetically reconstructed with a Mother Box after a nearly fatal accident, has powers which allow him to manipulate technology and to turn his arms to cannons. He is also a founding member of the Teen Titans. * Appearance: The same as in the DC Animated Film Universe (since Justice League: War). Teen Titans Nightwing / Richard "Dick" Grayson * V/A: Troy Baker * Biography: Batman's first sidekick and the first Robin who currently operates as Nightwing. He is a founding member and the leader of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Film Universe (since Son of Batman). Starfire / Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran * V/A: Laura Bailey * Biography: Nightwing's love interest and the Princess of Tamaran with mystic powers which originated from the Sun. She is also a founding member of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Film Universe (since Justice League vs. Teen Titans), but wearing her attire from Teen Titans: Rebirth. Robin / Damian Wayne * V/A: Stuart Allan * Biography: Bruce Wayne's 13 years old biological son and the fourth Robin after Dick Grayson, Jason Todd and Tim Drake. Much like in the [[Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe|''Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe]], he is as easy going as most of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in '''DC Animated Film Universe' (since Son of Batman). Terra / Tara Markov * V/A: Ashley Johnson * Biography: Geo-Force's 12 year old younger sister, Wonder Woman's goddaughter, Superman's prodigy and a member of the Titans with the abilities to manipulate the elements of Earth, Ice, Electricity and Metal. * Appearance: The same as in the [[Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe|''Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe]], but animated after the characters in '''DC Animated Film Universe'. Beast Boy / Garfield Logan * V/A: Robbie Daymond * Biography: Cyborg's trainee and a member of the Titans with the abilities to shape-shifting into any animal at will. He has a crush on Terra (who secretly feels the same for him). * Appearance: The same as in Justice League vs. Teen Titans and Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. Superboy / Conner Kent / Kon-El * V/A: Sam Riegel * Biography: Superman's genetic clone, adoptive brother and protegé and a member of the Teen Titans. * Appearance: The same as in Young Justice, but wearing his costume from The New 52. Oracle / Barbara Gordon * V/A: Kath Soucie * Biography: One of Batman's proteges formerly known as Batgirl until an attack on her and her father James Gordon by the Joker left her paralytic and dependent of her wheelchair. She still operates in crime-fighting as Oracle. She is also a member of the Titans and Superboy's love interest. * Appearance: The same as in Young Justice. Tempest / Garth * V/A: Yuri Lowenthal * Biography: An Atlantean teenager and Aquaman's protegé. * Appearance: The same as in Young Justice. Wonder Girl / Cassandra "Cassie" Prince Trevor * V/A: Mae Whitman * Biography: A teenage Human/Amazon hybrid, Wonder Woman's daughter and protegee with Steve Trevor. She is a princess in Themyscira as well as Tempest's love interest. * Appearance: Visually the same as in Young Justice. She sports a white one-piece leotard with Wonder Woman's logo in her chest, a winged tiara, blue winged boots and silver bracelets. Freedom Fighters Miles "Tails" Prower * V/A: Tara Strong (similar to Timmy Turner in The Fairy Oddparents) * Biography: A two-tailed fox who can fly spinning his twin tails and is Sonic's best friend and sidekick. He is the team's scientist and inventor and the CEO of Maelstrom Incorporated, a High-Tech Company of Soleanna. * Appearance: The same as in the current video games. He also wears school student attire. Amy Rose * V/A: Hynden Walch (similar to Starfire in Teen Titans) * Biography: A female pink hedgehog who is Sonic's love interest and Princess Elise's best friend and companion. She is able to run as fast as Sonic and is armed with her Piko-Piko Hammer. She is also a successful and respected nurse in Soleanna. * Appearance: The same as in current games. As she wears a thin variant of her trademark red dress in normal moments, she also wears a white nurse attire while at work. Knuckles the Echdina * V/A: Phil LaMarr * Biography: An Red Echdina which superhuman strength. He is the guardian of the Master Emerald in Angel Island and one of Sonic's main adventure partners. * Appearance: The same as in the current games. He also wears a Shaolin Monk attire. Shadow the Hedgehog * V/A: Christopher Daniel Barnes * Biography: One of Sonic's rivals-turned allies and a immortal hedgehog created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik to be the "Ultimate Life Form". He is also an chief agent of G.U.N. Military Units and a leader of the army's super-soldier group the "Dark Elite" (alongside Batman). Despite being noted to be as serious, rough and dark-minded as Batman, he is, however, sociable with his allies. He also bonds with Terra, whose looks and personality remind him of his first human friend Maria Robotnik, the Professor's granddaughter. * Appearance: The same as in the current games. He also wears a military soldier attire with the Soleanna logo in his shoulders and the G.U.N. logo in the chest. Silver the Hedgehog * V/A: Scott Menville * Biography: Another of Sonic's rivals-turned allies and a hedgehog from other dimensions with Telekinectic abilities. He is also one of the guardians of Soleanna alongside Sonic. * Appearance: The same as in current games. He also wears a Green-stripped cyan body suit with the Soleanna logo in his chest. Blaze the Cat * V/A: Jennifer Hale (similar to Flora in Tak and the Power of Juju) * Biography: Another of Sonic's rivals-turned allies. She is a princess from another dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds with the abilties to generate and manipulate fire. While she spends some of her time focusing on her duties, she is also sociable with her friends, including Sonic. * Appearance: The same as in the current games. Jedi Council Master Yoda * V/A: Tom Kane * Biography: The legendary grandmaster of the Jedi Council. * Appearance: The same as in the original saga. Obi-Wan Kenobi * V/A: James Arnold Taylor * Biography: Anakin's Jedi mentor and closest ally. * Appearance: Based on Ewan McGregor's character in the Prequel Trilogy. Villains Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force Category:Lists Category:Sonic Characters Category:Star Wars Category:DC Comics Category:Iago PUC's ideas